Hollows at a Wedding
by Rysky
Summary: If theres one thing Andre and Ichigo hate more than Hollows, its white collar weddings.


I don't own Bleach. For Andre's profile, look on my profile. No specific timeline since their all kinda mashed together.

* * *

><p>Family tree to simplify things<p>

Bernard/Izumi-Masaki/Isshin-Mariko/Udo

Chloe -Ichigo/Karin/Yuzu- Andre/Suzuka

Izumi is Masaki's sister/ Chloe's mother, Mariko is Isshins sister/Andre's mother

* * *

><p>"Andre! Leave it alone! I'm not redoing it." Yuzu scolded him for playing with his tie as the family walked up the hill to where their cousin's wedding was taking place.<p>

"So why am I even here? She's not my cousin." Andre complained, only to get a fist on the top of his head. He turned to see Isshin standing behind him.

"Your mother and Izumi were good friends back in the day, so they invited all of us."

Just then he heard "Nii-chan!" Andre turned to see Suzuka as she almost tackled him, he cringed. A few days earlier he was battling the arrancars and things got close.

"Hey lil sis. How have you been." She looked up at him smiling. "Good! I've gotten really good on the piano! You need to come home and listen!"

"Yes you should." Andre looked up to see his father and mother, Udo and Mariko Takenouchi walking towards him. Mariko was a shorter woman with short cut black hair and a motherly smile that resembled Masaki's. Udo was a taller man with short cut brown hair, glasses, and a playful personality.

"Mom, dad, its been awhile." He hugged his mother and shook his fathers hand.

"So Isshin, have you been taking care of my baby?" Mariko asked, punching her older brother playfully in the arm

He just chuckled as he turned from his abusive sister. "He can handle himself. Udo, how has it been?" The two men shook hands, being grad school buddies they had always gotten along.

"Its been well. The shop is doing good and the family is happy. Can anyone ask for more?"

"I guess not." Isshin replied.

Mariko turned to Andre "So what has you cringing so much? Is your little sister too much to handle these days."

"N-nothing!" Andre stuttered before turning, not wanting his mother to see the wound he was doctoring.

She just rolled her eyes. "How bad is it?"

Andre sighed before lifting his shirt to show her. She examined the wound before shaking her head and holding her hands up as a green light overtook her palms, "Still can't use kido I see."

Andre was stunned, "How can you-"

"Do you think that Isshin was the only soul reaper in the family? I didn't do to bad myself either."

After she was done, they all turned to a loud shriek, or at least Andre thought it was a shriek. "

"Oh My God! Is that Mariko Kurosaki?" The blonde haired woman walked down the hill in heals, a white dress, and her hair in a bun. Andre wished desperately for one of those heels to snap.

To know why you would have to know the story. You see, in every family, there is that one person that married rich and stuck there nose in the air, and that was Izumi Bennett. She had married a pompous, high strung man from Britain who is a CEO of British Petroleum, Bernard Bennett VI. This man made Byakuya's attitude look like a commoner.

"Hello Izumi, its actually Takenouchi now. You remember my husband Udo, right?"

"Ah yes, the so called entrepreneur who runs a mechanics shop in Tokyo." She turned her head as she stuck her hand out to Udo like she expected him to bow down and kiss it.

"Yes, Izumi, I see that stick is still up your-" He was cut short by Mariko's elbow. Andre had to hold back his laughter.

"Anyways, I'm so glad to see that you could all make it. You all remember my husband Bernard, right?" The tall tan man with slicked back black hair walked up behind Izumi.

Udo managed to straighten himself up. "Yes, how are you." He said, extending his hand.

"Good. The oil business is booming after all. " He said shaking Udo and Isshin's hands.

"Its good to see that dumping millions of gallons of oil in the ocean hasn't hurt business." Ichigo scowled, Andre almost fell over laughing.

"ICHIGO! Watch your tongue. What have you been teaching your children." Izumi scolded as Andre scuffled over to Ichigo.

He leaned in and whispered "_Remind you of anyone?"_ before he began marching around like Byakuya. The both shared a laugh.

"I'm just teaching them to speak their mind." Isshin fired back. Masaki was always so kind that she got along well with her sister, but Isshin and Izumi never saw eye to eye.

"That was a misfortune no doubt, but it is being handled." Bernard replied, less than amused. "Anyways, shall we, the wedding is about to begin."

They walked up to the place that had been set up for the wedding, where they met...

"Andre! Ichigo! Its been too long!" the she devil. She had wrapped herself around the two, making both of them cringe. They were both way younger than Chloe, but she would babysit them when they were younger. She was the spitting image of her mother, both physically, and in the level of fakeness she possessed.

"Hi Chloe." They both said in a flat unison.

"It has been ages!" She said, finally letting go, "You need to meet my fiancee! He's from Spain!" She ran over and pulled back a man that could only be described as someone that had come straight off of Jersey Shores.

The man stuck out his hand "Hello, my name is Alfonso. Its a pleasure to meet both of you." Ichigo shook his hand, and the man was obviously trying to show off by squeezing. Ichigo was not impressed, and when he went to shake Andre's hand, Andre gave Ichigo a "Watch this" look.

As Alfonso shook Andre's hand, Andre raised his spiritual pressure, causing Alfonso to feel weak. Andre took the opportunity to grasp his and and shake firmly, almost breaking his hand.

The older man grabbed his head, still woozy "That's quite the handshake you have there."

Andre just smirked. "Well thanks." Mariko walked up and smacked him upside the head.

He looked over to see her scowling, "Not here."

After all of the introductions were done, the two families took their seats and waited for the wedding to begin.

It was a pretty normal ceremony for anyone who could afford anything. It was also small, limited to mostly family and friends, but right before they said I do, a loud roar was heard as everyone at the ceremony turned to see what it was. All except for Andre, who kicked back in his seat. "Its about time."

Ichigo turned to his cousin, "What are you talking about?"

Andre leaned forward as he began, "Everyone here is spiritually aware, therefore they all possess some amount of spirit energy, not to mention there are four captain level soul reapers here. Hollows were bound to show up."

They both turned to see 50 or more hollows coming through gargantas.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE AND WHY ARE THEY RUINING MY WEDDING!" Chloe screamed, causing one of the hollows to charge.

"AHHH!" Chloe screamed as her fiancee dove away. The hollow was just about to her, but stopped inches from her face. It turned around to see Isshin holding it by the tale.

He looked over at Andre and Ichigo. "You two. Time to go to work."

Andre rolled his eyes, "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm in my good suit. Now GO!" He kicked Andre in the stomach, revealing that he had a flaming skull on the bottom of it, similar to Rukia's glove. Andre went flying out of his body, getting shocked looks from everyone except for his family, who had already been informed of the soul society.

"Fine!" Andre said, heated about this. He turned to the Hollow as he slowly drew Gorimaru. "I hate you." He said, cutting it half.

"Well Ichigo, if I have to do this, you do too." Ichigo took is combat pass and joined him as the two stared down the hordes of hollows on the others side of them.

"That's funny." Andre commented, only to get Ichigo to look at them.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Well I thought that there would be some-" Suddenly the sky seemed to pull to the side as a large group of Menos appeared.

"Menos. Crap." Ichigo's jaw dropped as they stared at them, then back to Andre.

Andre shrugged. "At least it can't get any worse."

"KUROSAKI!"

"TAKENOUCHI!"

The two looked up to see Grimmjow and Nnoitra standing in a Garganta.

Ichigo looked over at Andre. "You had to say something.

"Well at least-"

"SHUT UP!"

The two turned to see the Menos charging cero's, but then they fired, they were cut through. Andre and Ichigo looked to see Isshin and Mariko standing in front of them with their zanpakuto's drawn.

"You two take care of them." Mariko said.

"We've got this." Isshin said, cutting through the hollows with a getsuga tensho before Mariko slammed her blade down, engulfing the Menos in flames.

"Got it." They said simultaneously. Andre released Gorimaru as they both charged their respective enemy, Ichigo had Grimmjow as Andre took on Nnoitra.

As the four battled, they ended up with Andre and Ichigo back to back with Grimmjow and Nnoitra facing them respectively.

As the two bumped into each other, they turned their heads, and Andre smirked.

"Do you know the best way to fight multiple enemies?"

Ichigo turned back and smirked, holding zangetsu out with his left hand on his elbow as Andre did the same, "Back to back."

Black spiritual energy surrounded both of them, a red and blue outline spiraling through the whole circle.

"BANKAI"

"BANKAI"

The spiritual energy surrounded both of them in a dome with streams of blue and red shooting though it. When it subsided, Andre and Ichigo were still back to back.

"Tensa Zangetsu."

"Higa Gorimaru."

They both kicked off of the others foot, charging their enemies. In a mirror fashion, they both cut through the enemies shoulder, before the two were trapped by an unknown Kido.

When they looked down they saw Mariko kneeling with her hands up as Isshin stood over her, filtering his spiritual energy to fuel the kido binding Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

Andre shunpoed over to Ichigo as they both hollowfied.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Black Scar!"

The two blasts nailed their targets, who were forced to retreat back to Hueco Mundo.

The two teens resealed their zanpakuto's as they landed in front of their parents.

"Thanks, it was a huge help." Andre said, before turning.

"YOU RUINED MY WEDDING!" Chloe was standing behind them, steaming mad. "I'm gonna have my daddy sue you for this! DADDY!"

As Bernard began to walk over, Mariko turned to the other three. "Any ideas?"

"Just one." Andre said, pulling out the mind erasing device and hitting the trigger.

"Where did you get that?" Ichigo asked.

"Borrowed it from Rukia." Andre said as they got back in their bodies and left with there families, deciding that they had had enough for today.


End file.
